


The Other Side

by Kimmimaru



Series: Melody of Agony and Extras [2]
Category: Compilation of Final Fantasy VII, Final Fantasy VII (Video Game 1997), Final Fantasy VII Remake (Video Game 2020)
Genre: Escape, Imprisonment, M/M, Prisoner of War, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-11
Updated: 2020-08-11
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:41:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25845241
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kimmimaru/pseuds/Kimmimaru
Summary: Story about Reno's escape from enemy hands. A short fic from my story Melody of Agony, can't be read alone but MoA CAN be read without this one.
Relationships: Reno (Compilation of FFVII)/Original Male Character(s), Reno/Rude (Compilation of FFVII)
Series: Melody of Agony and Extras [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1875379
Comments: 5
Kudos: 33





	The Other Side

**Author's Note:**

> The story of Reno's escape.

Reno stared up at the ceiling, rope burning his wrists. The light above him flickered intermittently as he took slow, deep breaths. It was bright in the room. It reeked of sweat and blood. He gasped as a sharp pain threatened to yank him out of his own mind. He focused on the blurry light, counting the beats between each flicker. His hands lay limp where they were tied to two posts of his rusty bed, his legs were pushed up near his chest. Distantly he could hear his captor grunting, he could smell the cigarette smoke on his breath and feel the stubble on his jaw as lips found his throat. Reno's lips were parted as he breathed, in and out, slow and steady. The man between his legs started to move faster, Reno closed his eyes, shutting out the light and the stinking room as the man groaned long and low into his ear.   
  
The man, whose name Reno had learned was Maddox, pulled away. He rose, zipping up his fly but didn't bother to cover Reno back up. The bed creaked loudly in protest and Reno finally opened his eyes. He looked back up at the ceiling until a face moved into his line of sight, “Hey,” Maddox grabbed Reno by the chin, forcing their gazes to meet, “Pretty boy,” He grinned, revealing yellow stained teeth, dirty blond hair falling over his forehead and into his pale blue eyes. “Knew you'd taste good,” He licked his lips obscenely and laughed as he released Reno and dug around in his pocket, he took a seat back on the bed and Reno returned his gaze to the ceiling. He breathed in and out, slow and steady. “Glad the boss let me keep you, it's a risk but damn you got a fine ass. How long you been here now, huh? Months? You've hardly said a damn word.” He lit a cigarette and blew smoke from his lips, eyes moving slowly over Reno's sprawled body, lingering on his soft cock. “That dress looks good on you. You ever worn women's clothes before? I bet you have. What about for that big guy you were with? Bet he's real kinky.” Reno traced a crack in the ceiling with his eyes, continuing to breathe. He let the words wash over him, his mind foggy, thoughts non-existent. Still. A hand slid between his legs, a sharp, jagged kind of pain lancing up through his body. He let his breath out in a rush, eyes snapping shut. “Damn, still tight down there. C'mon, pretty boy, you tell me something...you know your old bosses, what are they planning? Where'd they go? We just need to know where they'd take your precious president. Give me a name, a place.”  
  
Reno began to hum quietly, a stupid song he'd heard once on the radio and never been able to get out of his head. His fingers twitched as Maddox withdrew the cigarette from between his lips, it was nearly burnt to the butt. He watched his prisoner for a moment before sighing, he grabbed Reno's leg, pushing the skirt of the dress further up his thighs. “C'mon baby, do this for me. Gimme what we need and we'll let that partner of yours live.”  
  
Reno grunted when the cigarette made contact with his skin. He felt it grind deep into flesh, adding another scar to the ever growing collection. He pressed his lips together, panting through his nose as his eyes watered. A long, strangled whine escaped as his leg jerked and twitched in Maddox's hand. When the extinguished cigarette was removed and tossed to the floor Reno let out a shaky breath. He opened his eyes and continued to hum quietly. Maddox curled his fingers around Reno's cock, squeezing gently, slowly moving his hand up and down the shaft. He cooed and leaned over, running his tongue over the bloody spot he'd just burned. A group of similar scars were still slowly healing, placed on the sensitive inner part of Reno's thigh. Reno's breath stuttered, his lips parted as his hips twitched involuntarily. Maddox grinned up at him, eyes sparkling maliciously. “I could make you come, it's been a while right? Bet you're desperate for it now. It'd be nice to hear you moan, don't even care if you say his name while doing it. I wanna hear that pretty voice, baby.” He sped up, watching Reno's abs clench through the thin floral pattern of the dress. He licked his own lips as Reno's parted. He watched Reno's damp eyelashes flutter, his teeth catch his lower lip and his fingers curl into fists above his head. “Go on, I know you wanna. Do it. Come for me baby...that's it...”   
  
Reno's hips moved, no matter how hard he tried to hold back. He tilted his head back as far as he could on the flat pillow he rested on. He closed his eyes and imagined the old Shinra beach house. He recalled the feel of sand beneath his toes, the awe he felt as he watched the sun sink slowly into the sea. The way the sky darkened from pale blue to deep azure. He imagined the taste of a strawberry daiquiri and the feel of thick arms around his waist. Sea salt stung his cheeks as he leaned back into a warm body, a smile curled his lips as he heard and felt the familiar rumble of a laugh. He came to the memory of Rude's voice in his ear, his breath brushing the sensitive hairs on his neck.  
  
Reno had a few brief moments to catch his breath before dirty fingers were shoved into his mouth, he tried to turn his head away as the familiar taste of bitter salt slid over his tongue. He felt Maddox's other hand curl in his hair, tangling until his head was yanked backwards as the fingers slid deeper into his throat. He choked and tried in vain to pull away.   
  
Maddox finally pulled back again, he sighed as his phone rang and pulled it out of his pocket, “Hey,” he said, eyes roving over Reno's body. “Uh-huh, yeah sure. Be right there.” He hung up and rose, “I gotta go, sweet cheeks. But we'll see each other real soon, I promise.” He grinned one last time as he went to the door and unlocked it, “Gonna miss you,” He winked and opened the door, sliding out, closing and locking it behind him.   
  
Reno lay still for a few moments before taking a deep breath and opening his eyes. His thigh still burned but the pain was bearable compared to what had been inflicted before. He tugged at the ropes binding him, hissing air through his teeth as the raw flesh stung. He tuned back into the world around him, using the pain as a focal point. He turned his head and looked to the door, licking his lips with a dry tongue. He wasn't sure what time it was but he knew someone would soon be by with some water and food. So he lay back and waited. It took a while for his mind to drag itself from the sluggish near-meditative state he'd put himself in. His body buzzed as he blinked, a soft groan escaping him as all his hurts caught up to him. His skin itched and prickled, he blinked dry eyes, wincing as a low grade headache began to pulse at his temples. He was weak, exhausted and his body ached, throbbing in time with his heart beat.  
  
 _Reno entered the meeting room, eyes moving to the only occupied seat. He moved forward and slid himself onto the table, feet planted firmly on a nearby chair. Rude sighed, leaning back in his seat as he fixed Reno with a blank stare. “You're hiding,” Reno pointed out, leaning back on one hand and eyeing his partner, “Is it because of what we have to do?”  
  
Rude shrugged, “Doesn't matter. We've gotta do it either way.”  
  
Reno hummed, “Why'd you join the Turks anyway if you can't even do this?”  
  
“Because there was nothing else.” Rude leaned forward, resting his elbows on the table and frowned down at his large hands, “I'm strong. Too strong. People take notice, people don't like it.”  
  
“Huh. Makes sense, yo.” Reno ran fingers through his hair, looking away from Rude a moment, “You can do me first...” He said abruptly, glancing at Rude for his reaction.  
  
“What?”  
  
“I mean...I'm...used to it. Pain. I can handle it.”  
  
“Reno...” Rude frowned, shaking his head, “I'm not gonna-”  
  
“We have to, right? And if it makes it easier on you then you can practice on me.”  
  
“This is torture. It's not like we're doing some kinky role play.”  
  
Reno smirked, “Heh, no. But I'm a talker. I know that, was nearly killed for it before...” Reno took a breath and slowly pulled back his shirt sleeve, he flicked open the clasp of his glove and revealed his wrist. Rude opened his mouth to speak but closed it again, staring at the long, jagged scars there. “Told you, I'm used to pain. We both need to practice. I need to know when to shut up and you need to learn how to compartmentalise. We're gonna be the best, right?” Reno tilted his head, smirking, “So, show me what you're made of, partner.”  
  
Rude took Reno's arm, staring at the scars. He ran his fingers slowly over the bumpy flesh, feeling Reno tense. “Reno I...”  
  
“C'mon, man. It's just practice. Not like Veld would ever let us actually hurt each other, right? It'll all be superficial. We need to experience it, so we know what to expect when it happens for real, yo.”  
  
“I know I just-”  
  
Reno leaned forward, grinning, a sparkle in his eye that made Rude's heart beat almost too loud in his chest, “We're gonna be the best Turks. I promise.”  
  
_Reno opened his eyes, blinking away the memory. He'd been a kid back then, only just eighteen and fearless...or stupid more like. He scoffed to himself and turned his head against the pillow to stare out across his prison. He hadn't realised, back then, that what Veld had asked them to do was a mere glimpse of what real torture was. Still, he was glad to have done it, even though he still bore a few scars across his back from Rude's inexpert hands. Now they were pros, Rude had tortured real suspects and now Reno was finally able to put all of Veld's training to the test. _Remember Reno, just breathe. Focus on your breath. Breathe through the pain._ Reno took a deep breath as Veld's voice echoed through his memory, he closed his eyes and focussed on the feel of the air in his lungs. _Hope will get you killed. There is no hope when you're in enemy hands. No one is coming to save you. Let everything go, your friends, your family, your lovers. Give it up. You're alone, remember that. If you're already dead; they can't hurt you._  
  
Finally after some indefinable amount of time the door hissed open and a man dressed in black entered. He glanced at Reno, eyes sliding down his exposed body before he looked away again quickly. Reno noted the look as the man set down a tray with some kind of disgusting slop on it and a glass of water. He moved to the bed and held out a gun, “One wrong move and I'll blow out your brains.” He warned and waited for Reno to nod before untying him. Reno drew his arms close to his chest, rubbing at the livid marks around his wrists. He sat up slowly, the world see-sawing for a moment before regaining it's equilibrium. He swallowed back bile and the taste of Maddox's fingers as the other one brought him the tray, “Eat, drink and then I'm gonna get something to wash you with.”  
  
Reno took the tray and stared at the unappetising food, he bit back a sigh and ate it anyway despite his churning stomach. He would need his strength. The man watched, Reno recognised the curiosity in his gaze and he shifted. The dress he wore rode up his thigh, revealing the shape of his cock through the flimsy fabric. The man swallowed, eyes fixed to it and the dampness making it cling to Reno's skin. As soon as he finished the man moved in and removed the tray. Reno looked up at him, feeling the cold press of metal against his thigh as he leaned forward until their mouths were brushing, “I've seen you watching me, yo.” He breathed, voice rough, his eyelids lowered and a smirk curled the corner of his lips. His throat was too sore to speak above a whisper, “You want a taste too?” He reached up slowly, walking his fingers down the man's chest, “I can make it real good for you and no one needs to know.”  
  
The man swallowed, “I...” He croaked, eyes fixed on Reno's mouth as he bit down on his lower lip.  
  
“C'mon man, that guy ain't worth shit. Half the time he can't even make me come. Bet you could. Bet you'd make me feel it, yo.”  
  
The man's eyelids fluttered and he moaned when Reno caressed his cock through his trousers, “We shouldn't.”  
  
“We should. C'mere, baby.” Reno lifted his arms and pushed one hand into the man's dark hair, he pulled him down and pressed their lips together. He frowned as the man finally gave in and pushed him back to the bed which creaked under their combined weight. “That's it. He'll never know.” The man groaned as Reno ground their hips together, he let his free arm fall to the side and his fingers brushed the gun.   
  
Reno rolled them both over, sitting astride the man. He kept up a slow pace with his hips, throwing his head back and moaning for good measure. While the man's eyes fluttered closed and he released the gun to grasp Reno's hips, Reno dragged the nearby pillow closer so he could grab it and pressed it over the man's face. Next he snatched up the gun and pressed it against the pillow, gripping the man with his thighs as he tried to buck him off. With a small grin he pulled the trigger. The pillow muffled the sound and the body beneath him jerked once then went still as blood soaked the fabric. Reno climbed off of him, legs shaking as he ran a hand through his dirty hair and swallowed. He felt his stomach twist and had to run for the cracked sink in the corner. He bent over and heaved up the food he'd just eaten, gasping and retching as a few tears slid down his too-thin cheeks. He caught his breath, leaning heavily against the sink and lifted his gaze. He found himself looking into a mirror covered in water marks. His eyes were shadowed, dark circles hanging beneath them. He tilted his head back to reveal a ring of vivid bruises surrounding his neck. The feel of Maddox's leather belt lingering in his memory. He lifted a hand and touched his fingers to the marks, hissing air through his teeth as they burned. His cheeks were sunken, hollow looking. His eyes much too empty. Already dead. He looked away from his reflection and forced himself to focus on the plan he'd been building since he'd been brought to this place.  
  
He set aside the gun and started to arrange the body on the bed, covering it with the thin blanket. He stripped the man of his clothes and dressed himself in them, finding the trousers a little too large but he had taken his time to select a victim by size so they were close enough. He then put on the man's boots and found a knife in one of them. He hesitated briefly before bringing the knife to the back of his head and slicing through the pony tail. He winced as he did it, feeling suddenly lighter than before as he drew the long hank of hair around the front and stared at it. He shook his head, the back of his neck feeling cold and weird as he covered the dead man's head with the blanket and tucked the hair in so it looked as if it was him lying there. The bloody pillow went under the man's head to hide the stains and he stepped back, admiring his handy work. It wouldn't hold up on close inspection but may be enough to give him some extra time.   
  
With that done Reno donned the man's mask, using it to cover half his face. He grabbed the man's phone and pocketed that as well as the gun before drawing out a keycard and using it to open the door. He slid out warily, glancing up and down a long white corridor. Reno frowned, uncertain where he was as he chose a direction and started walking. His prison had been small, not enough room to do much more than pace back and forth a few times. His leg muscles quickly began to tire but he forced himself onward. He kept to the shadows, hair covered by the bandanna the man had been wearing. Only his eyes were visible as he searched for enemies, his shaking hand lingering near the gun at his belt. As he walked he began to recognise where he was, the metal floor clanked beneath his boots as he looked around stark white walls and listened to the distant murmur of soft voices. It was an old Shinra facility, abandoned for many years judging by the state of the chipped paint and rusty metal doors. Ahead of him was a door, he moved to it, glancing around before pressing the card he'd stolen against the pad. It beeped and opened, he stepped inside and found himself in a fully equipped lab.

  
Reno spotted a couple of scientists nearby, one muttering distractedly to himself as he poured over reams of paper work. The other one was leaning back in an old office chair, rubbing at his face. Reno went past, wary but they ignored him. He noted their Shinra ID's and frowned, he'd have to report that some old co-workers had decided to defect. He moved deeper into the lab, towards a door marked EXIT. Few people were around, it was eerily quiet.   
  
There was an empty room nearby and Reno slid inside, closing the door behind him. He pulled the blinds down and found the computer. A quick search and he discovered a USB stick in a draw, he plugged it in and started up the computer. As he worked he kept glancing outside, peering through a small gap in the blinds. He was lucky, no one seemed too worried about anyone gaining access to this part of the facility. He frowned, fingers tapping away as a fan overhead whirred. He licked at dry lips, tasting blood but ignored it as he found as much information on the United Front's plans as possible. As soon as he was done he pulled the USB out and pocketed it, sliding out of the office afterwards.  
  
He eventually found himself near a few defunct Mako tanks and rounded a corner to find one that was active. Reno's eyes widened, “Shit.” He whispered under his breath, throat burning. He swallowed, glancing back behind himself as he moved closer. His finger tips pressed against the cool glass as he peered through the green to the man inside. “Weiss the Immaculate.” Reno turned to a nearby terminal and started typing, he entered his old ID codes. They worked, much to his surprise and he started sifting through some of the information still stored in the data bases. Reno frowned as he read, finding few mentions of Deepground, what he could find were classified and would need a much higher code than his own.   
  
Reno paused, listening as he heard footsteps drawing closer. He held his breath, left hand dropping to the gun at his side but finally the voices moved on. Letting out his breath again he found some more recent files on Deepground. He frowned as he read a description of how they'd found Weiss, unconscious but somehow still alive and buried deep beneath Old Midgar. How The United Front had brought him to this facility in the hopes of using him as a weapon against the rising rebellion, SOLDIER vs SOLDIER. Reno shook his head, glancing sideways at the still man in the tank. “Sorry yo, no hard feelin's.” He muttered hoarsely, inputting his ID codes one last time and then hitting a red button on the terminal shutting off the tanks life support systems. He stepped back and watched the Mako drain, taking just a second to see his handiwork before alarms sounded somewhere further in the building. Reno cursed under his breath and took off towards the door marked EXIT.   
  
He slammed into the door and almost fell into a set of metal stairs. He glanced behind him, hearing voices shouting and started up them. His lungs burned as he ran as fast as he could, taking the ones leading up towards a door at the very top. He burst through it and found himself in a concreted area, spot lights shining down on him. He saw a few people standing not too far off, carrying automatic weapons. Reno took a left and ran around a corner, between two large buildings that appeared empty. Finally he was forced to come to a halt, breath burning as he gasped and slumped against a wall. He could hear distant shouts, the alarm still going somewhere inside. He caught his breath and moved on. He forced himself to keep moving, gun in hand as he peered around corners and continued heading towards what looked like a gate. He reached a few parked trucks and crouched behind them, looking around their bumpers towards what he hoped was the exit. He watched some guards standing nearby and turned his eyes upwards to the top of the metal fence. With a deep breath Reno crept around the trucks, keeping out of sight until he reached a darker corner. He holstered his weapon and curled his fingers into the wire of the fence, hauling himself upwards. It was harder than it had been, months of imprisonment and torture had weakened him but somehow he managed to toss a leg over the fence and drop to the other side. The impact jolted his bones and he muffled a grunt as he landed and rolled. He could feel grass beneath his fingers as he struggled back up and moved on, picking a random direction. It was dark out, stars twinkling high above him. He didn't have time to enjoy the breeze though as he began to hear growls and the sound of men shouting. They were mobilising. Reno cursed roughly, tugging down his face scarf and pulling it free, he tossed it aside and kept low as he scrambled over hillocks and through deep grasses.   
  
Dawn touched the horizon. Reno didn't know exactly how long he'd been running and he still had no idea where he was but he knew he had to rest. He found a small dell to crawl into, it was damp at the bottom but it was hidden on all sides by grass and rocks. He huddled up beside a smooth moss-covered rock and dug in his pocket for the stolen phone, he unlocked it and typed in a familiar number. Reno pushed down his nerves and held it to his ear, wrapping his free arm around his stomach. It rang once, twice and finally someone answered.  
  
“Who is this?” Came Rude's familiar voice.  
  
Reno choked. He gripped the phone tight enough that he shook, bowing his head as his eyes burned.  
  
“Where did you get this number? _Answer me_.”  
  
Rude's voice was sharp, suspicious. Finally Reno cleared his throat and took a breath, “Hey, partner...” He croaked, a smile spreading across his face as he let his head fall back against the rock at his back, “That any way to talk to me?”  
  
“R-Reno?” Rude's voice dropped, cracking on his name. “Is it...?”  
  
“It's me.” Reno sighed, shivering as the sweat dried on his skin. “It's...good to hear your voice, yo.”  
  
“I...I thought...you were dead. You're supposed to be _dead_.” Rude gasped, there was a thud and a crash on the other side like Rude had knocked something over. “Where are you? What _happened_?”  
  
Reno shook his head, forgetting Rude couldn't see him, “I don't know where I am. I'll explain what happened some other time...I just...I wanna come home, Rude.” He shivered, teeth starting to chatter, “I'm cold. And I got out but...they're hunting me. I dunno how much longer I got. Tell Tseng I got intel for him. I dunno...track this phone.” He swallowed, his empty stomach twisting. He spat onto a tuft of grass, wiping a shaking hand over his mouth, “I'm...gonna leave you somethin'. I...” He paused, head cocked and listened. Distantly he could hear coarse laughter, someone calling. “I gotta go. They're coming.” Dizziness struck him as he pulled out the USB and looked around the dell, he found a funny shaped rock and stuffed it under there. “Ok...ok so I got some intel. I downloaded it from their computers. There's an old Shinra facility nearby, they took it over, yo. I'm in a small dell, you'll find it. The intel's under a weird shaped rock.”  
  
“Y-Yeah. Yeah we will. Just...hold on a sec. Don't hang up.” Rude scrambled around, Reno smiled weakly as he listened to him, “Ok. Calls being tracked. Can you see anything out there? Some kinda land mark?”  
  
Reno blinked slowly, eyes drooping, “I...dunno. A lotta grass and a tree, yo.” He mumbled, voice growing thick as unconsciousness dragged at his exhausted limbs, “'M so tired.” He whispered, listening to Rude's breathing. “Say somethin'. Jus'...talk to me.” The voices began to draw closer, Reno sucked in a ragged breath of air and looked up at the sky, “I wanna hear your voice,”  
  
“We're coming for you, Reno. Hold on for me, ok? We'll find you. I promise. Emma'll get your location, we'll bring you home. I'm waiting so don't give up, ok?”  
  
“Rude...just...promise me...”   
  
“Anything, partner.” Rude whispered.  
  
Reno sighed, “Promise you won't...beat yourself up about this, yo. It's not your fault.”  
  
“Reno...”  
  
“'m ok. I just gotta...rest my eyes a second...”  
  
“Reno! Stay on the line for me!”  
  
Reno forced his eyes back open, the world blurry and indistinct. The sky was big and blue and he smiled, “It's a fucking game, yo. He...let's me escape sometimes...just so he can hunt me. This time though...this time I stole a phone. He'll find me. He always does. Just...just make sure you find this place.” He pushed himself back upright and breathed, “Ya'know...Aerith used to say that...the sky scared her. It did me too.” He laughed to himself, drawing his knees to his chest, “But it's beautiful, man.”  
  
“Yeah. It is.” Rude's breathing was unsteady on the line and Reno could hear someone speaking.  
  
“Tell...tell the others not to worry, yo. 'm already dead. And...and tell them...they found him. They found...Weiss. I tried to take him out but...not sure it worked.”  
  
“What?” Rude's tone turned sharp and he seemed to be whispering something to someone. “Say that again, Reno?”  
  
“Weiss. He's...alive. They found him. They were...gonna use him to wipe out the last of the SOLDIER's. Warn them in case it didn't work. They...need to know...”  
  
“Ok. I'll let them know. We got your location, we're coming Reno.”  
  
“Rude?”  
  
“I'm here.” Rude sounded breathless like he was running and Reno smiled to himself as he stared up at the sky.  
  
“I'm sorry.”   
  
Reno hid the phone in the grass just as shadows fell across him.  
  



End file.
